Smoking Habits
by School Escapee
Summary: Luffy wants to take up smoking like Sanji but finds Sanji's cigarettes just a bit too strong, seeking for a lighter source. a small yaoi one shot in dedication to vivaciousRingo-sempai   .


A/N: As requested by vivaciousRingo, A SanjixLuffy fic! They use a bit of tongue in a kiss but other than that, no smut! :P

* * *

It was another day that Sanji could tell would be crappy right from the start. He had accidentally slept in late and his precious Robin~swan had to wake him up! Naturally, he blamed it all on the stupid Marimo. Why was it his fault, you may wonder? No reason, he just wanted an excuse to hit him. He made something up about the stupid Marimo snoring but he called him on his bluff somehow. How the hell would he know if he snored or not?

On top of that, Luffy, Chopper, and Ussopp were as energetic as ever and were giving Sanji a major headache. It was only just past lunchtime and he just wanted to go to bed. No, no. He couldn't go to bed... at least not till after dinner which was roughly 6 hours away. If sleep wouldn't be his aid, a good smoke would.

He lit his cigarette and was about to take a slow drag before his captain came skidding to a halt on the floor in front of him with a cocky smile and a bump on the side of his head, no doubt Nami was the cause. He finished taking his drag and blew directly into his captain's face, the captain gagging in responce. "Egh! Sanji! That tastes horrible!" Luffy said gagging, twirling on his knees before collapsing to the ground for dramatic effect. After a few seconds of lying there, his head poked back up. "Why do you smoke anyways?"

Sanji took one more drag and blew it in his captain's direction before deciding to answer. "Same reason you stretch."

Luffy took a second to contemplate before answering. "Egh! You ate a fruit too?"

For his stupidity, Sanji could only reward him with a hammer kick to the head. "No, you shit-head captain. I smoke cuz I smoke, you stretch cuz you stretch. It's how the world works." Sanji said, breathing yet another cloud of smoke onto his captain's face.

"... So you smoke... just because?" Luffy gathered, not satisfied with the answer. "Tell me!" He whined.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Sanjiquestioned, blowing another puff of smoke into his face, pulling out a gag.

"... Cuz I'm bored." he answered, plain and simple, picking his nose with his left pinky.

"... God your annoying." Sanji muttered under his breathe. "I smoke because it relieves stress." he replied in a calm tone with a hint of rising irritation.

"...You're stressed? Since when? Why?" Luffy asked again, flicking his buggers off to the side after picking them.

"Yes I'm stressed, have been since birth. And as of late, you and your goddamn groupies are the cause!" Sanji said, raising his voice before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"... Can I try one?" Luffy asked with an innocent smile.

"You wanna try a cigarette?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I'm stressed too."

That last comment got a laugh out of Sanji. "Ha! You're not stressed!"

"Am too!" Luffy countered, pulling his bottom eye lids and stretched them out, making them look puffy and swollen. "See?"

"... I have no responce to that." Sanjisaid after a few seconds of thinking of a snazzy insult. He settled for hammer kicking him to the ground again.

"Why the hell do you want a cigarette anyways?" Sanji asked, hoping to get a better answer.

"They look cool." Luffy replied, another simple answer while picking his nose with his left pinky.

"Fine! Here. Have one." Sanji gave in, hoping the kid would just leave him alone, flicking a cigarette at him.

"...Sanji. Can you light it?" Luffy asked after attempting to smoke it raw.

Sanji sighed again before lighting it mumbling "Only you'd try and smoke it raw shit-head captain."

Luffy gave him a smile of thanks before slowly lifting the cigarette to his lips, inhaling deeply with fresh air in preparation. As soon as it touched his lips, he began a short coughing fit with, what Sanji was sure, exaggerated coughs. "Don't you have anything less smoky?" Luffy asked with a few more coughs. "It's so strong! My tongue still stings!" he complained in a whiny 6-year old voice, stretching out his tongue to prove it.

"Less smoky? If you want something less smoky, suck on a stick." Sanji replied, annoyed greatly and blowing another puff of smoke in Luffy's face, drawing out another gag.

"But those are really powerful cigarettes! You said it yourself that one time- "I only buy da best and da strongest!" Remember?" Luffy said, attempting to immitate Sanji'svoice but ending up with a Jamaican one.

Sanji kicked him on the head for the poor imitation before thinking aloud "I suppose your right... but if you want the weak crap, you're not gunna find it on me. " before puffing more smoke on the kid.

Luffy assumed his thinking position and Sanji began to walk away, knowing that when Luffy assumed that position, he'd stay there all day and when he finally comes up with a solution, it's always retarded.

As he was walking away, he suddenly felt Luffy's strong grip on his arm. He pulled him back forcefully and embraced him in a strong passionate kiss. His tongue slowly began to invade his mouth, getting his first taste of Sanji and thoroughly embracing it.

Sanji was too stunned and, to be quite frank, impressed with Luffy to do anything before realizing what the stupid bastard was doing. _He's using me to get a lighter taste of a cigarette! The stupid bastard! ... megh. Work's for me._ he thought, letting the boy continue his profound work.

After at least another minute, Luffy pulled away and wiped his face with his arm. "Thanks Sanji!" he said before walking away.

"Hey? Weren't you gunna smoke a cigarette after getting a 'weaker' taste of 'em?" Sanji asked, not moving from the spot where the kiss happened though, still rather stunned.

"Hmm? No. Chopper said it'd be damaging to my health! That was just for fun!" he said before before merrily skipping away.

_...Stupid Bastard._

Done! I finished this a few times but it continued to get deleted ^.^; This is my first SanjixLuffy fic but I should have known the characters enough to get it right anyways so its no excuse! Lay on the criticism if you feel neccassary! (But for each insult, give 10 compliments for my ego! ^.^)

* * *

Also! If you enjoy yaoi, Theres a link in my profile bio , go to to an all yaoi forum with a lot of famous yaoi authors suck as Lolly Dream, vivaciousRingo, and StarkBlack! If your interested go to "Meet and Greet' under the many categories of the forum and give a short bio along with telling them I sent you, kay? ^.^ It's part of a contest to ring in more people but there's only a day left. SO HURRY! Plz review and feel free to worship me if you feel its neccasary! ^.^


End file.
